


Confrontation (Reprise)

by Barricadesandliberties (kgril2987664)



Series: Les Mis (Reprises/Extra Verses) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Final Battle, fall of the barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgril2987664/pseuds/Barricadesandliberties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjolras you coming?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just going to check and see if we missed any other survivors. The others will be waiting on the other side.” Enjolras tells Grantaire before roughly pushing him into the passage.</p><p>He looks sadly across the tavern room. People had died, he knew they would, but some of his friends had also died. He pushes out the door, shots are still being fired, but they’re no use, the fights already lost. He blames himself for all those lost, but as long as he can save someone he’ll feel like this fight is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by flaviamarquesart on Tumblr. They started the idea and I just expounded on it. (Origional post: http://flaviamarquesart.tumblr.com/post/97394673598/you-know-what-id-really-love-to-see-a-les-mis)

“Enjolras you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to check and see if we missed any other survivors. The others will be waiting on the other side.” Enjolras tells Grantaire before roughly pushing him into the passage.

He looks sadly across the tavern room. People had died, he knew they would, but some of his friends had also died. He pushes out the door, shots are still being fired, but they’re no use, the fights already lost. He blames himself for all those lost, but as long as he can save someone he’ll feel like this fight is worth it.

The blood of angry men flows across the street. Women turn over the bodies, searching in vain for husbands, sons, and sweethearts. He wants to yell at them that’s it’s not use, but doesn’t he has people to find. The passage was enough to get Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, and Grantaire out, but not all the men. He had to find out if any of the others were still alive. Yelling names and turning bodies over, he searches. Finally he finds Joly’s limp lifeless body lying in Bossuet’s dying arms.

“No. NO. NOOOOO!” Enjolras yells, punching Bossuet’s shoulder as he draws his last breath.

Enjolras, the fearless leader of the rebellion, curled up next to his friends. The fire in his eyes had died, but the fire in his heart had only been kindled more. His friends had died, and he was going to do something about it.

”Monsieur.” Enjolras looks up at the inspector who stands over him. \decked out in his full police uniform, quite alive. “Your little revolution has come to an end.”

“You!” Enjolras growls. “You’re the reason this happened. You told them exactly how many men we had. You ratted us out.”

“And now it is time for this to end. Your schoolboys will follow your lead and be good, law abiding citizens.”

Javert’s cold tone and smug expression only help to kindle Enjolras’ already growing flame. As Javert turns to leave, Enjolras stands, grabbing a discarded flag.

“Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry me.”

“No, your revolution is dead.”

“It is the music of a people that will not be slaves again.”

“Quiet. You have no friends. The people have left you to fend for yourself.”

“When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums.”

“No. Give up. You’ve lost. Your fire is dead.”

“There’s a life about to start when tomorrow comes.”

The two stare each other down before Enjolras pushes the flag into Javert’s chest.

“The people will rise. You will see them rise.”

With that Enjolras storms off towards the tavern, leaving Javert standing in the street with a red flag in his hands. The people would rise and he would see them do it. He would show that inspector, he would see the truth.

Quickly and quietly Enjolras slips into the night, escaping the angry grasp of the law.


End file.
